


siren voices

by pxtrichor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flash Fic, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, escape!!, i love lee chan, jun is strong and sexy, mermaid chan, performance unit blow shit up, voices, well more like siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtrichor/pseuds/pxtrichor
Summary: Chan jolts awake to the blaring of his alarm. The nurse comes in.“Oh, darling, you’re awake already!” Her smile has too many teeth in it. “Chop chop, we’ve got to get down for breakfast!”go, the voices say. we’ll be right behind.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino & Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	siren voices

_wake up, chan. wake up wake up WAKE UP!_

Like every other day, Chan jolts awake to the blaring of his alarm. Like every day, the white of the ward walls glare into his eyes. The nurse comes in.

“Oh, darling, you’re awake already!” Her smile has too many teeth in it. “Chop chop, we’ve got to get down for breakfast!”

 _go_ , the voices say. _we’ll be right behind._

He goes. Nurse Qi lifts him into the wheelchair and pushes him towards the cafeteria. She points towards breakfast. 

“Look, Chan, meatloaf! Doesn’t it smell good?”

 _that’ll be you tomorrow,_ the voices say. _you’re the last one left._ Chan nods blithely, starting to dig in. It tastes like lead on his tongue.

“-shame that your legs are like that,” Nurse Qi is saying. “But I suppose it makes for good test-”

Chan tunes her out. He twitches under the table, very much in control of himself. But he’ll let her be. _unless you want to end up like us faster_. 

When she finishes eating, Nurse Qi clears his meatloaf away. “That was Jikyung from down the hall,” she says. “Wasn’t she delicious?”

“Yes,” Chan says. Yes, he can hear her now, her voice mingling in with the others. _i’m sorry, chan._

Nurse Qi wheels him out into the garden. “Some fresh air is good for things like you,” she tells him. “I’ll be back in a minute, stay put!”

 _i’m sorry,_ Jikyung says again. _the testing, last night, they called me in, i-_

It’s fine, Chan wants to tell her. It’s not your fault we were born this way. Not your fault that instead of legs, they were granted tails.

Chan twitches his fins. The once-vibrant blue scales had long dulled into a bland gray, like the sky when it couldn’t decide whether it was going to rain or not. 

“Psst!” He hears. _turn around turn aroundturnaroundturnaroundturnaround!_ the voices chant.

He turns. 

A distance away, on the other side of the tall electric fence, is a boy. He’s in a mask and a large jacket, and the only features Chan can make out are his large eyes. He’s standing a bit away from the buzzing of the electricity, but near enough that Chan doesn’t have to yell for him to hear.

“What are you doing here,” Chan says.

“I’m Jun,” responds the boy. “I’m here to get you out.”

 _free,_ says a voice. Elder Han. _escape,_ says another. Little Jaehwi. _please, chan, you don’t have another choice._

“Okay,” says Chan. This seems to take the other boy aback. 

“So easily? What about the others?”

“They’re all gone.” He replies. Well, not really. But he’ll keep that to himself. The ghosts of his pod are for him and him alone.

“Oh,” Jun says. “Then there was probably no need for-” 

Behind him, the building explodes, rippling shockwaves across the land and nearly knocking Chan from his wheelchair. Another boy comes running out, slanted eyes blown wide with panic. Jun rips a hole through the now-still fence (wow, Chan thinks) and sprints towards Chan.

“THEY’RE GONE,” the newcomer yells. “HAO AND I WENT WITH PLAN D!”

Jun reaches Chan, scooping him into his arms just as the earth under his wheelchair gives in. 

“RUN, RUN, RUN!” the newcomer yells. _it’s no use,_ the voices say. _she’s here._

 **“put the boy down.** ” Nurse Qi says from the entrance of the hospital. “ **he is mine to play with.** "

Her skin is bloody and mottled from the aftereffects of the explosion, and powder coats a thin layer of white over exposed flesh. Chan feels Jun’s hold on him tighten.

The ground beneath them shakes.

“ **GIVE ME THE BOY!** ” Nurse Qi roars, and the snake-like roots Chan has become used to erupt from her mouth, grabbing the new boy by his ankles and dangling him upside down.

“Soonyoung!” Jun cries, but, weighed down with Chan, there is not much he can do. 

“I’m sorry,” Chan says. “You shouldn’t have come for me.”

“We had to,” Jun says. “You’re the last one.”

The last what, Chan wants to ask, but the roots shoot towards them, knocking Chan out of Jun’s grasp and pulling them apart. They chafe against the skin below his scales, and rubs his wrists together so harshly he can hear them click.

Nurse Qi opens her mouth. Her real one, vertical across her belly, splitting open her scrubs and exposing the rest of her teeth, oddly reminiscent of the sea turtles he swam with, lifetimes ago. 

“ **you're mine.** ” Nurse Qi growls. She lowers Chan towards her belly-mouth, opening wide.

Very vaguely, Chan can see a pink scale wedged between two of her teeth. _i'm sorry_ , he hears Jikyung say, and shuts his eyes for the last time.

The end doesn’t come. Instead, Chan hears a loud BANG before he drops to the floor, smacking his head on the garden path so hard his vision goes white.

When he comes to, he realises that the vines have loosened around his wrists. He rubs the scales where the root chafed against it, brushing raw red skin where a scale had dropped out. 

He turns towards Nurse Qi. She’s face-down on the floor, unmoving. _dead,_ the voices whisper. _the others in the building, too._

Chan looks towards Jun and Soonyoung. They’re joined by another boy with pointed ears, rubbing cream onto Soonyoung’s swollen ankle. On the floor beside him lies a long shotgun, still smoking. 

He must have shot Nurse Qi, Chan surmises, and the voices confirm it. _clean, to the back of the head,_ Elder Han whispers. 

“You’re up,” Jun says. Comes over to pick him up again, carrying him towards the hole in the gate and into a cream-colored van. He’s just getting comfortable across two seats when they hear the sirens.

“Minghao, let’s go,” Soonyoung says, and the sharp-eared boy hits the gas.

As they make their getaway, the voices sound in Chan’s ears again - _you’re free, chan. now make sure it stays that way._

  
  



End file.
